Hilary Duff
thumb|350px Hilary Duff ist eine US-amerikanische Sängerin und Schauspielerin. Sie ist die Tochter der Managerin Susan Duff (geborene Cobb), die auch ihre Managerin ist, und deren Ex-Mann Robert „Bob“ Erhard Duff, der Partner in einer Kette von Convenience Shops ist. Hilary hat eine rund zweieinhalb Jahre ältere Schwester namens Haylie, die ebenfalls Schauspielerin und Sängerin ist. Ihre Eltern ließen sich Ende 2007 scheiden. Sie wurde in Houston geboren und wuchs zwischen ihrer Heimatstadt und San Antonio auf. Vom jungen Alter an, ahmte sie ihrer großen Schwester nach und die Beiden nahmen an Schauspiel-, Sing- und Ballettunterricht teil. Beide Mädchen ergatterten Rollen in örtlichen Theaterproduktionen und nahmen zusammen mit 6 sowie 8 Jahren an der tourenden "BalletMet" Produktion "Der Nussknacker" in San Antonio teil. Sehr daran interessiert das Show Businesss zu erreichen, zogen die Schwestern und ihre Mutter 1993 nach Kalifornien, während ihr Vater in Houston blieb, um sich um sein Geschäft zu kümmern. Die Schwestern nahmen ein paar Jahre an Castings teil und traten in zahlreichen Werbespots auf. Aufgrund ihrer Schauspielkarriere wurde sie ab dem Alter von 8 Jahren Zuhause unterrichtet. Karriere Ihre erste größere Rolle hatte sie als Wendy in "Casper Meets Wendy" aus dem Jahre 1998. Nachdem sie in der Rolle der Ellie in dem Fernsehfim "The Soul Collector" im Jahre 1999 erschien, erhielt sie einen Preis für die beste Performance in einem Fernsehfilm. Im März 2000 ergatterte sie die Titelrolle der Serie "Lizzie McGuire" nachdem ihr Manager und ihre Mutter sie dazu brachten am Casting teilzunehmen. Die Serie feierte am 12. Januar 2001 Premiere. Nachdem sie ihren 65 Episoden Vertrag erfüllte, endete die Serie. Ihre erste Rolle in einem Drama erhielt sie im Jahre 2002 in dem Film "Human Nature" Sie war auch in dem Film "Cadet Kelly" aus dem gleichen Jahr . 2003 erhielt sie ihre erste große Rolle in "Agent Cody Banks". Im gleichen Jahr erschien sie in "The Lizzie McGuire Movie". Später spielte sie eine der 12 Kinder in "Im Dutzend Billiger". 2004 spielte sie in "A Cinderella Story". Später erschien sie in "Raise Your Voice". Diese beiden Filmen brachten ihr die erste Nominierung für den Preis für die schlechteste Schauspielerin ein. Ihre Rolle in "The Perfect Man" aus dem Jahre 2005 und ihr Widerauftritt in "Im Dutzend Billiger 2" brachten ihr die zweite Nominierung für die schlechteste Schauspielerin 'ein. Die Duffschwestern verleihten in dem Film '"Foodfight!" ihre Stimmen, doch der Film wurde nie veröffentlicht. Später traten die Beiden zusammen in dem Film "Material Girls" aus dem Jahre 2006 auf, was den Beiden eine Nominierung für die schlechteste Schauspielerin einbrachte und''' für das schlechteste Filmpaar'. '''2008' war sie in "War, Inc." zu sehen und war noch in zwei anderen unabhängigen Dramas zu sehen: "According to Greta" und "What Goes Up". Im folgenden Jahr gewann sie einen Teen Choice Award für die beste weibliche Szenenklauerin in ihrer Rolle als Olivia Burke in Gossip Girl. 2010 war sie in dem Film "Beauty & the Briefcase" zu sehen. 2011 spielte sie in "Bloodworth" und "Stay Cool". Im Jahr darauf erschien sie in dem Film "She Wants Me". Nachdem sie ein Radio Disney Konzert im Jahre 2001 besuchte, entwickelte sie ein Interesse daran eine Musikkarriere zu starten. Diese begann dann damit, dass sie auf zwei Soundtracks auftauchte. 2002 erschien sie auf dem Soundtrack von "Lizzie McGuire". Im gleichen Jahr veröffentlichte ihr erstes Album namens "Santa Claus Lane", das aus zahlreichen Weihnachtsliedern und Duetten mit ihrer Schwester bestand. Das Album stieg an Platz 154 der "Billboard 200" und wurde mit Gold ausgezeichnet. 2003 veröffentlichte sie kurz nach der Trennung von "Lizzie McGuire" ihr Debütalbum "Metamorphosis", das an Platz 1 der "Billboard 200" stieg und von dem über fünf Millionen Kopien verkauft wurden. Ihr zweites Album "Hilary Duff" wurde an ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag veröffentlicht und stieg an Platz 1 der "Billboard 200". Das Album verkaufte sich 1,8 Millionen Mal und wurde mit Platin ausgezeichnet. Diesem Erfolg folgte sie mit einem Album namens''' "Most Wanted". Es stieg an Platz 1 der "Billboard 200" und verkaufte über 200.000 Kopien in der ersten Woche und wurde einen Monat nach der Veröffentlichung mit Platin ausgezeichnet. Ihr drittes Album '''"Dignity" wurde 2007 'veröffentlicht und stieg an Platz 3 in den USA. Es wurde mit Gold ausgezeichnet. Ihr erstes Greatest Hits Album '"Best of Hilary Duff" aus dem Jahre 2008 hatte keinen Erfolg, stieg an Platz 125 der "Billboard 200" und erhielt keinerlei Auszeichnungen. Liebesleben thumb|170px Als Hilary durch ihre Serie "Lizzie McGuire" auf Aaron Carter traf, der eine Rolle dort spielte, verliebte sie sich in ihn und die Beiden wurden im Dezember 2000 ein Paar. Aaron schien es jedoch mit der Beziehung nicht so ernst zu meinen: er betrog sie mit ihrer besten Freundin und die Beiden trennten sich am 15. Juli 2003 nach einer fast dreijährigen Beziehung. thumb|left|170px Noch im gleichen Monat ging Hilary eine Beziehung zu Schauspielkollege Frankie Muniz ein. Die Beziehung hielt 10 Monate und ging am 17. Mai 2004 wieder auseinander. thumb|170px Zwei Monate später traf sie Joel Madden und hatte eine 2 jährige Beziehung zu ihm, bis zum 18.11. 2006. thumb|left|170px Auf einem Ausflug nach Idaho im''' Juli 2007''' traf sie dann ihren zukünftigen Ehemann Mike Comrie. Die Beiden begannen eine Beziehung . Fast drei Jahre später am 19. Februar 2010 verlobten sich die Beiden und gingen am 14. August 2010 den Bund der Ehe ein, am 20. März 2012 vervollständigten sie ihr Glück noch durch die Geburt ihres ersten Sohnes Luca Cruz. Style thumb|170px She loves to wear leggings, high-heel ankle booties and some kind of interesting, but simple, top. And always a''' scarf'. thumb|left|170px She used to only wear a '''smokey eye' when she felt a bit tough, but lately she has been into a soft eye with a''' fierce lip color'. thumb|170px She always feel sexy in a '''pencil skirt'. She says it feels old school and dressed up. thumb|left|170px She loves big earrings and scarves.